Блог участника:Rusel velk/26 стрим
Перед тем как все выложить напомню: "Правило обсуждения игр №1: Разрабы обязаны каждый месяц пилить масштабные патчи, совершенно не волнует сколько сил и времени на это может уйти Правило обсуждения игр №2: Вне зависимости от того что ввели, этот патч все равно унылая бяка, проси вернуть все обратно. Правило обсуждения игр№3: После патча все что есть у тебя в арсенале - понерфлено, проси вернуть все обратно. Примечания: Угрожайте уходом из игры, даже если вы в нее не вкладывали и рубля" Итак: center|401px 'Додзе' *Очень много новых помещений, более просторные и с большими окнами с видом на открытый космос. *Новые комнаты: **7 новых комнат-садов: **Комната с Трофеями **Обсерватория **Лаборатория Орокин Dodjo2.jpg Dodjo.jpg whywhywhyhehe.png *Кубро в лаборатории (в колбе), его размеры примерно с фрейм *Показали статую Локи в комнате трофеев, высотой в два этажа, (локилюбы в чате, во время стрима плевались слюнями) Статуя в этой комнате будет соответствовать фрейму игрока, с наивысшим рангом в Клане Клановые войны *Показали как примерно проходят войны кланов за территори, для начала как я понял нужно скрафтить монорельсы. **Для этого могут потребоватся Альянсы. **Солнечные Рельсы могут быть отремонтированы с использованием ресурсов Клана. **Миссии во Владениях будут давать лучшие награды. **Уровень конфликта Солнечного Рельса зависит от уровня планеты. **Конфликты Солнечных Рельс потребуют времени для развязки. Будет время на подготовку к обороне *В будущем скорее всего будет массовый ПВП и сражения в чужих Додзё. *Звездные Цитадели - каждую Цитадель строит отдельный клан. Альянсы, устанавливают налог на фарм и заработку ресурсов со всех Алертов, Ивентов и обычных походов на миссии от обычных игроков. Другой Альянс может активировать "Сражение" и таким образом, для всех остальных игроков будет своего рода новая миссия Вторжение. Где другие игроки, выбирая сторону, участвуют в конфликте. Каждая сторона из этого "Сражения" могут предложить игрокам какой налог и требования в секторе будут при их победе. *Максимальное колличество игроков в Альянсе — 3000 человек. (На количество кланов в Альянсе лимита нет) 'Ближний бой 2.0' *Пули можно отбивать, да еще и так чтобы они летели обратно к стрелку, урон от отбитых пуль не значительный. *Для модов со стойками к оружиям ближнего боя добавлен слот, от этих модов зависят какие будут комбо удары. Они как и ауры повышают вместимость *Усиленный (или заряженный) Удар - убрали (не считая метательного оружия) *Добавили "Накопленный Удар" Для максимальной эффективности, в ближнем бою нужно направлять свою энергию на оружие, расходуется 5 энергии *В будущем Глефу обещали сделать более интересной Combo112.png Combo11.png *Во время стрима показали только две стойки **iron phoenix (железный феникс) **rending crane *В арсенале модов, на 1:01:24 можно было мельком заметить еще одну "Shattering storm" (Сокрушительный шторм) Когда вы переходите в Рукопашный Режим, то у вас меняются кнопки управления: к примеру раньше вы стреляли мышью а били кнопкой Е, то сейчас вы бьете мышью а блокирование на правую кнопку мыши. 'Показали только три новых оружия' *NAMY SKYLA - Меч и кинжал в паре left *ATTICA - Арбалет "Quickly fire off a volley of deadly bolts with the Attica repeating crossbow" left *NIKANA - Длинный меч "The Nikana katana reintroduces a lost Tenno blade and with it another fragment of the old ways." 'Имя нового Варфрейма "Hydroid"' по русски звучит как Гидройд. YgRSGG1dyJQ.jpg WT5Rpwdw964.jpg hydroid2312.png Способности: #'Tempest barrage' (Бушующий шквал) Дождь бьющий как артиллерия. #'Tidal Surge' (Приливная волна) Превращение в волну которая сметает врагов (Похожа на способность Рассекающий рывок). #'Undertow' (Отлив) Превращение в лужицу, во время которой вы не видимы но еле подвижны, враги тонут в этой луже, получая дамаг по времени. (Перекрась Энергию в красный, бужет лужа крови) #'Deep dark sea' (Глубокое темное море) Щупальца кракена - ульта 2312.gif 3232455.gif 2444.gif thumb|center|600px : Остольное: *Новый скин для стража, "Пара" *Много чего добавили/изменили в интерфейсе Выход патча предположительно 09(10).04.2014 Категория:Записи в блоге